Hocus Pocus
by koneko-99
Summary: Una mujer que fue infeliz y una niña que nunca conoció la felicidad, ¿acaso gumi podrá hacer feliz una niña que sufre lo que ella sufrió sin que las descubarn? un oneshot basado en una canción "hocus pocus" una mágica mentira que traerá concecuencias NO GUMIxMIKU


**Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, yo he estado ocupada y con falta de inspiración…naa mentira pura flojera pero estoy trabajando en una nueva historia que espero que les guste, hoy les traigo este OneShot inspirado en HOCUS POCUS una canción de miku y gumi, bueno espero que les guste.**

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE.**

**Hocus Pocus**

**Pov Gumi:**

-ya me voy- grite a pesar de que no vivía con nadie, no podía evitarlo me acostumbre a hacerlo ya que si no lo decía mi madre me golpearía aunque de todas formas lo haría, iba a comprar los ingredientes para la cena así que me puse un vestido blanco de manga larga que se abrochaba por el lado, unos tacones verdes y amarre mi cabellos con cintas rojas en dos bajas coletas.

Iba pasando por el parque, mirando los pétalos de cerezo cuando vi una pequeña niña que llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga, encima una vestido rojo, calcetas blancas por debajo de la rodilla, zapatos rojos y su cabello lo traía suelto, estaba sentada en un columpio llorando. Al acercarme vi en su cara roja por el llanto un vendaje y cerca de su cuello una gran herida que trataba de esconder, ella cruzo su mirada con la mía y me sonrió tristemente era como si con ello tratara de esconder su heridas eso me recordó un poco a como era yo.

Toque su mejilla y le sonreí –hocus pocus- cante suavemente, al ver su confusión agregue –con este hechizo ninguna de tus heridas dolerá-.

Ella sonrió y dijo suavemente –gracias señorita-.

-soy Gumi Megapoid ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?-

-miku, miku hatsune- dijo sin quitar su sonrisa y limpiando su cara.

-¿por qué llorabas?- le pregunte, ella miro hacia el suelo dudando en contarme pero al final lo hiso, me conto toda su historia, una historia llena de dolor y tristeza sin ningún rastro de felicidad -¿acaso esta niña conoce lo que es la felicidad?-me preguntaba –tal vez yo pueda hacerla feliz ¿podre salvarla? Pero si lo hago nunca seré perdonada, no, no puedo dejar que la historia se repita y ella se vuelva infeliz solo yo puedo salvarla- pensaba.

-miku ¿quieres escapar de casa conmigo?- pude ver la sorpresa en su cara –yo te cuidare, nunca te dejare sola y así ya no tendrás que sufrir- le dije y extendí mi mano.

-¿nadie me golpeara?- pregunto, negué con la cabeza y ella sonrió y dijo un fuerte -¡sí!-.

**Pov Miku:**

La señorita me llevo a su casa, saco algunas cosas y caminamos hasta llegar a una casa abandonada, limpio un poco y luego ordeno las cosas.

-miku desde ahora viviremos una nueva vida juntas pero nadie debe enterarse quienes somos ni que yo te tengo ¿está bien?- dijo con una sonrisa pero miraba seriamente.

-estoy segura que nadie se enterara de que usted me salvo- dije con una sonrisa y recibí otra por parte de ella, gumi-nee tomo unas tijera y empezó a cortar su cabello, tomo los listones y me iso dos altas coletas.

-tómalo como un regalo- dijo mientras terminaba de peinarme.

-gracias los cuidare mucho- yo realmente quiero estar con gumi-nee así que yo creeré en hocus pocus, una mágica mentira.

Durante el tiempo en que ella y yo vivimos gumi-nee me enseño cosas que papa y mama no me enseñaron cosa como la felicidad, el alivio y un tazón caliente de sopa, a pesar de que todo marchaba bien tenía miedo de que alguien nos descubriera o hacia cosas con miedo de hacerlas mal y recibir un golpe pero ella se daba cuenta y usaba su magia en mi.

Era muy feliz viviendo con ella pero ¿ella era feliz? No podía evitar preguntarme. Pero no había razón para que la magia durara para siempre eso lo supe cuando un hombre llego y amarro las manos de gumi-nee.

-no te preocupes todo estará bien- me dijo gumi-nee con una triste sonrisa antes de que el hombre se la llevara.

Quede sola, llorando y pensando una y otra vez en hocus pocus para que calmara mi dolor.

[Ahora ella podrá ser feliz…]

**Pov Normal:**

Cuando ella tenía alrededor de la edad de la niña, ella también fue maltratada por sus padres, ningún adusto vino ayudarla después conoció a la niña y trato de ayudarla de cualquier forma posible así que ella decidió secuestras a la niña con la esperanza de hacerla feliz.

Ellas dos disfrutaron de una breve felicidad en una casa abandonada pero gumi sabía que era un crimen, y estaba lista para encarar el castigo, después de su arresto la niña abusada salió a la luz, eso era lo que ella estaba buscando.

[Estoy segura de que ahora ella podrá vivir una vida feliz, esto es lo mejor] Pensó gumi cuando vio a la niña llorar [algún día sonreiré contigo…]

**A decir verdad la primera vez que escuche la canción llore y después no me puede olvidar de ella hasta que por fin me decidí a escribir esto, bueno espero que les guste, no olviden dejar un comentario o un tomatazo (?) que estén bien, digan no al maltrato infantil y sean felices.**


End file.
